A Fox is Free
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Two scarred slaves were separated when they had escaped from their horrible captor. Many moons later and they have finally reunited yet they are still haunted by their chains. Can they be freed or shall they return to their torment. Will they be free to give their hearts to one another, or shall that be taken from them too.
1. A glowing introduction

**Hello fabulous readers, this is the first chapter of A fox is free, the second instalment of the wolf, fox and Lion. Its weird that I'm doing this one after starting the first and third instalment. Please let me know if this chapter is good, i'd love to have some feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware does.**

 **Claimer: I own Hale and anything I create.**

* * *

A young adult elf, only just growing into his ears, was unceremoniously thrown into a damp and grime covered cell. His body was covered in lyrium and blood, it poured out of the open wounds that were carved into him by his new master and onto the ground. His body would not stop flaring, glowing as the lyrium was setting into his flesh and bones.

His body landed onto the harsh floor and he gasped, pain shooting around his body. He laid still and focus on the cold stone beneath him in hopes that the distraction will ease his pain. It did not. His mind was blurry, empty. There was nothing held within but the pain and hatred for his new Master, Denarius. What kind of man would inflict such torture on any living being, well that was simple, a vile, disgusting Magister would. He wished for death or at least something to ease the pain.

As if his prayers were answered his door was thrown open and a small girl was flung into the room with a bowl of warm water and a ragged old cloth, the door was closed once again and the girl dared not move. Instead, she studied his features closely, his hair was white as snow and flowed down his face, it seemed that he hasn't had it cut in a long time, his green eyes looked like he has experienced immense pain, he only wore baggy brown pants but she could still see the lyrium etched into his skin and all over his chest following the lines of his bone structure, the excess was still pouring out of the open wounds, mixing in with his blood and dripping to the cold, hard ground "Can I come to you?" She asked softly, Fenris heard her sweet voice but said nothing, the girl walked towards him slowly, like a mouse stalking towards a dangerous beast. When she got closer to the elf she crouched before him, his pointed ears twitched fearing that she would hurt him. "May I clean you?" She asked again, he did nothing but move so his chest was easier for her to clean, he didn't know why but he hoped this girl could sooth the pain he was in "may I know your name?" She asked quietly not really thinking he would answer, she placed the cloth into the warm water and gently touched his skin.

Fenris felt the cloth touch his skin and jolted, thinking she would cause her pain but…nothing, nothing happened, her gentle touch with the cloth were soothing against his wound riddled skin, and the warmth of the soaked rag was soothing "F-Fenris…" The white haired elf spoke quietly, his voice was croaky and hoarse from screaming.

"Fenris…that is a nice name."

"What's your name" He spoke, the girl instantly became quiet and looked at the floor

"My name is Hale" Her voice was soft and full of sadness, it was then that Fenris took the chance to look at her. She had suffered the same fate as he, lyrium was etched into her skin though hers were far more elegant looking than his, her hair was the brightest orange he had ever seen and had two pointed ears poking out amongst the strands, an elf. The orange must have been caused by the discolouration that the ritual causes, she had the most beautiful green eyes that even though they held sadness within they still sparkled under the moonlight. she wore a ratty blue dress that was stained with dirt and blood.

"Your name is Hale?"

"Yes, a degrading name that was gifted to me by Master Denarius…it means fox" Fenris looked at the floor and scowled, he hated Denarius with a passion and not just because of what he didn't to him but how he treated the other slaves as well, she motioned for him to turn his chest so she could clean his back.

The moment her bare hand touched his skin their marking lit up, glowing like pure starlight. Bright green eyes widened in surprise and awe as they stared at their connection. With a jerk, Hale snatched her hand away. "I…that was…" she trailed off, unable to think of the rights words to describe what had just transpired.

"The lyrium reacted with each other, how?" Fenris asked, though he sounded more demanding than questioning.

"I…do not know" she frowned but shook her head "I need to finish cleaning your wounds before I am dragged off" he nodded and allowed her to continue cleaning his skin, they both ignored the glowing that happened each time they touched.

There circumstances and familiar lives had brought them closer together, they bonded over their hatred for their master and the way they were treated. When one would be denied a meal, the other would share their food.

8 long, pain filled years had passed since their friendship started. Oh how they wished they could escape their captors and simply run away. No, that could never be, they will remain slaves until they draw their last breath. Denarius would never let them go, they were jewels and him a greedy dragon, he would hoard them with a ferocity of one. He paraded them to the other Magisters as if they were mere trinkets instead of the dangerous weapons he had created. It was degrading and humiliating. Their sole purpose was to kill anything their Master wanted them to yet all they did was stand beside their Master and make their bodies glow on command. It was a never-ending cycle that they had no choice but to follow, any resistance or complaint would result in a harsh beating or a supperless night.

Throughout the years of torment the two elves had grown, Fenris had finally grown into his ears and become a strong warrior. Years of training with a Greatsword had strengthen his body and built up his muscles. He was taller than the average elf, whilst most, if not all, elves were shot and thin, Fenris was tall and well-built though due to lack of nutrition he was not as built as he could be, he could stand at the same height as an average sized human. He had become quite tan as well, he would spend most of his days under the hot sun of the Tevinter Imperium, training or standing guard of the manor his Master lived in.

As for Hale, she was trained the art of dual wielding and archery. She was quick and light on her feet, the perfect combination for an elven assassin. She would kill any man who Denarius wanted gone and no one would know her Master was behind it. She was not as built as Fenris was, but she had some muscle on her form. Her skin was tanned and harden by the harsh sun of Tevinter but still smooth as Denarius wanted his little jewels to sparkle and shine. The scars she did have were hidden by her leather armour, it was a mixture of greys, blacks and brown that would make her markings stand out and glow brighter. She was an intimidating figure despite her thin form. Like Fenris, she was taller than the average elf though she was shorter than him, the top of her head just reached his shoulders.

The pair were the most dangerous elves in all of Tevinter, no one stood up to Denarius so long as the Fox and Wolf hid in his shadows.

* * *

 **Hale means fox in elvish** **. I could have done Vixen but that seems too simple and I wanted the name to be degrading like Fenris' name is.**

 **I hope this first chapter was good and engaging, I don't know when the next one will be posted, I have to do tones of assignments for University and I don't want my stories take precedence over my studies.**

 **Anyway I shall see you all next chapter.**

 **SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT!**


	2. The Life of a Pet

**Ollo everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of A Fox is Free. I have no idea how many chapters I should type of them being slaves. If you can, please review or pm me of what you want to see whilst they are Denarius' slave.**

 **Thank you** **Rin Zeria for being the very first review!...even if you are the only review it's still nice to see at least one person cares about this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, Bioware does.**

 **Claimer: I own anything I create.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Warning: Violence, language and sexual themes such as assault ahead.**

* * *

Walking, guarding. That's all Fenris was ordered to do. "keep the slaves in line" was his Master's order, as if pretending that he didn't have the glowing elf on a leash. His Master loved to toy with him, making him feel as if he had some semblance of freedom before snuffing It out like a flame. He was not the only one, Master Denarius did the same to Hale as well. He denies her meals, hounds her sleep and messes with her mind. They were his playthings, his little pets his… _ **little wolf and sweet fox.**_

"You know you will be flogged if anyone catches you not paying attention" his eyes focused on the area in front of him as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. He saw the pale orange hair and relaxed.

"You know surprising me is a terrible idea Hale" he scolded her. He had a glare on his face but it wasn't serious. He could never be angry with her.

"It's terrible but I'm lucky enough to be faster than you," she said with a half-assed smile. They were never ones of happiness, her eyes were always haunted. It was unsurprising, considering the physical, mental and emotional torture they have to face on a daily basis.

"Why have you come to the east wing, we do not see each other until another hour for dinner," he asked in concern, she would be punished if she was caught.

She sighed deeply "Master Denarius wants us, he is to attend a party tonight" Fenris groaned softly and looked at the roof.

"Another night of being paraded around like pets" he hissed angrily, Hale nodded and stroked his arm. The moment her hand touched his skin their markings began to glow at their connection. It was a calming thing for the both of them. Usually, when someone touched them they felt uncomfortable or they felt pain, not with each other. They had no idea why they felt calm when they touched, there was no pain or no uncomfortable feelings, just pleasantry. Perhaps the lyrium was the reason.

"We're in this together Fenris" he nodded to her and followed her to their Master's bedroom.

"Ah, my little Fenris and sweet Hale. Thank you for coming" Master Denarius said sweetly to his two favorite slaves "Come along Hale, it is time to get dressed" the little fox internally cringed but made sure to keep her face completely impassive and emotionless. She looked to Fenris but he continued to look at the window. Knowing that she had no support, as usual, she stalked to her Master. He smirked evilly down at her just as she began to untie the lapels and ropes of his robes.

Fenris stared at the wall of his Master's bedroom but he focused on what was in his peripheral vision. Hale had pulled off their Master's robe and underpants so he was completely naked before them. The wolf felt a burning rage bubbling within him, Master Denarius disgraced Hale with his vile orders. He watched his Master stroke Hales face as if she was a lover. This was a regular occurrence for the pair of them, Master Denarius would make Hale dress and undress him daily whilst Fenris had to watch. It was a power play, of course, a way to put his dominance over them, to show them that he had all the power.

"Excellent my dear, now, time to leave" Master Denarius spoke once Hale had dressed him in his finest robe. The trio left the bedroom with Master Denarius leading his two slaves. Master Hadriana, Master Denarius' apprentice, had soon joined them as they walked to their carriage. Hale and Fenris sat on the seats outside of the carriage whilst their Masters sat in the warmth within as they rode to the Archon Radonis castle.

The two slaves were silent, it was a usual silence but one they did not find uncomfortable or rude. What were they supposed to say to each other, sorry you have to undress a man you don't love? Sorry you're a slave? Sorry you get tortured and have no freedom to do anything but be pets to a vile, disgusting man!? No, there was no point. Sometimes silence was more preferable.

They got to Archon Radonis' castle and strode inside, Master Denarius draped Master Hadriana's arm over his as they entered the ballroom. Magisters, Archon's and their families were scattered over the entire room, some were mingling whilst others were dancing. Slaves were running between their masters delivering drinks and edibles. Other slaves were dancing provocatively in the spaces provided. This was a common sight at such parties, all Magisters loved to flaunt their money and power over the other Magisters. Whilst many had slaves by the dozen or magic artifacts, none had the powerful slaves like Magister Denarius had. As he strode in, many looked his way and bowed in respect. They felt fear as they stared at the two lyrium covered slaves. They could feel the power radiating off them. "Ahh Magister Denarius, I am so glad you decided to attend," Archon Radonis said happily, though it did not meet his eyes. He knew that Magister Denarius was slowly making his way to becoming an Archon, he had power and connections, not to mention powerful assassins that would kill anyone he pointed at.

"Of course, I would not miss one of your legendary events" they clasped hands in greeting before they moved through the masses. Hale and Fenris remained by their Master's side, even at a public event, dangers to their Master was everywhere. Many wish the man's death, even Archon Radonis himself. "Hale" Master Denarius called to his slave "go get me a glass of wine, remain with me Fenris" they duo nodded and followed their Master's order.

Hale walked through the masses of people, her face remained passive and her eyes emotionless as many stared at her lecherously. She has attended many parties, she was, unfortunately, used to the assaults on her person. "Ahh, it's the fabled Fox of Denarius" a suave voice called to her, she stopped and turned to the voice, knowing that she would be punished if she ignored any of the guests. Physical touches were to be denied but when a Magister or Magisters family member spoke to her directly she must answer.

The man before her was rather handsome, dark mocha skin that was smooth and unblemished. Coifed brown hair and shapely mustache, brown eyes that looked calm yet suave and an outfit of black and gold. She was well versed in all noble families in the Magisterium. This was Enchanter Dorian Pavus of Qarinus, son of Magister Halward Pavus. "Yes, Master Denarius is my master. What is it you require from me my lord?" she asked with a bow.

Lord Pavus tisked "now, now, no need for that" he cupped her chin and made her look up, she hated his touch but showed no discomfort "I merely wished to see for myself the fabled lyrium assassin."

"Of course my lord" she wished to run, to flee but knew she could not. She hated these parties.

"Tell me, how does your master treat you?" what an odd question to ask, it was such a strange and unknown question that her surprise showed on her face. Her expression amused the Enchanter "never been asked such a question before?"

"No my lord, I am a lowly slave. No one cares for such a being" she said dejectedly "as for your question I am treated as a slave should. I have no freedom and serve my Master with every fiber of my being."

"I wonder, would you take freedom if it was given to you?" her eyes widened at his question "oh don't mind me, I am a curious being. Please, continue with your duties. I have taken too much of your time."

Quickly schooling her features back into her emotionless mask she bowed to the nobleman "thank for your time my lord, please excuse me" she turned away from the Enchanter and hurried to the kitchens. His question had caused her heart to ache, freedom…oh, how she wished for freedom, to ask such a question to a slave was akin to torture.

She entered the kitchen and watched as all the elven and human slaves cowered at her entrance "I need a goblet for my master" she ordered, the slaves scattered around and grabbed one of the finest goblets and a rich golden serving plate. She quickly grabbed it and said her thanks as she left the room.

Her intimidating presence could come in handy when she needed to walk with careful steps through small gaps between people. The moment a nobleman and slave saw the scarred marking on her skin and her intimidating expression they moved as far away as they could. The last time someone touched the female slave they wound up dead.

She hurried to her Master who was sitting at the dining tables, dinner was to start in 30 minutes. "Ah my little fox, you were gone for a while" there was an underlying anger within his words. He was not pleased.

She tried to hide the fear that coursed through her "I…my apologize, Master, I was spoken to by Magister Pavus' son."

He sighed dramatically "I suppose I can forgive you," he said as he looked at Magister Leviculix Porenni. Like Master Denarius, Magister Leviculix was a Tevinter Supremacist. "I have such a loyal slave" he drawled lazily.

"Yes, Tevinter thrives on the backs of their slaves" Magister Leviculix stared lecherously at Hale's form. She decided to stare at Fenris, her rock instead. He looked back at her with his emotionless face, what could he do but seethe deep within. Any show of his burning anger could result in harsh torture as punishment "you have very…capable ones indeed" his eyes trailed over to Fenris and gave him the same lecherous look, now it was Hale's turn to hide her sudden anger. Hale wasn't the only one whose assaulters would end up dead.

The two slaves stood behind their Master as the party continued, food was brought out and laughter rang loudly through the halls. Fenris and Hale stood perfectly still, their trained eyes surveyed the enemies of their Master. Every Magister is a threat and every slight movement from a twitch of a finger to a turn of their body can be dangerous. Their job was to make sure nothing happened to their Master, even if they had to slit a man's throat right then and there they would do it. It was their duty to destroy all who got in their Master's way.

After many wine glasses and plates of food, Master Denarius and Master Hadriana decided it was time to go home. They stumbled out of the castle, both clinging to each other, cackling loudly as they climbed into the carriage. Hale and Fenris got onto the back seat, their muscle were tense and their minds agitated and nervous. Bad things would happen when their Masters drank. It was like the game wheel of fortune, their cruel Masters would spin the wheel and let it decide what kind of torture they would inflict. Both of the elves ignored the shaking and jerking the other was doing, why bother being concerned for someone when you know there is nothing you can do.

The carriage had arrived and the Masters stumbled out, each took the arm of their closest slave. Hadriana grabbed Fenris' arm and got him to support her as she shuffled to her bedroom. He hated the feeling of her sharp nails digging into his skin, she loved to inflict pain on him, even when she did not realize she was doing so. Once he got her to collapse on her bed he left to guard Master Denarius' room for four hours before the other guards take over.

He walked through the halls and turned the corner only to freeze at the wretched sight. Master Denarius had Hale pinned against the wall beside his door, his face was buried in her neck as he kissed and sucked the juncture between her neck and shoulders. His hands were wondering, touching her skin and cupping her breasts and bottom. Fenris could hear the vile lechers moan as he ground his member against her womanhood with zeal.

Hale, who had been looking at the floor, noticed a figure watching the scene. _"please…not him"_ she whispered within her mind. She looked up and silently gasped as she saw it was Fenris. He was staring at her and their Master with a mixture of shock, and anger. Feeling disgusted with herself, she looked back to the floor in shame as tears spilled down her cheeks. She could not handle Fenris gaze. Looking back up she mouthed "please, leave" desperately to her cherished friend, she could not handle him seeing her being degraded and defiled like this.

Fenris wanted to cleave his Masters head from his shoulders but stood still, he could not help Hale, he could only watch her defilement. When she pleaded for him to leave, he did not hesitate. What would be the point in doing so? What could he possibly achieve by intervening? Would he stop his Master and sweep her off her feet as they ran away together to be free? No, he could do **nothing** but watch. With clenched fists, he turned the corner and waited against the wall so his Master would not do anything to him. All the while he heard his Master moaning loudly as he assaulted the one thing Fenris cared about.

* * *

 **Tada! Did you see who I put in there. The awesome Dorian Pavus! Yeeeaaah I wanna make him a part of the beginning of the story because I want him to help free Hale and Fenris. He's always been against slavery so I thought this would be the perfect place to mix the three games together.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all in the next Chapter.**

 **SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT!**


End file.
